


Unique

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Cheesy, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone in the land of Hyrule is born with the knowledge of their soulmate's name. This is Link and Ghirahim's journey of finding each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unique -Rewritten-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU where everyone is born with the knowledge of their soulmate's first name. One of two things can happen:  
> A) Person A is frustrated because their soulmate's name is a super common one (like Jack or Jane) and they meet several people with that name through their life before finally finding Person B, or
> 
> B) Person A is frustrated because their soulmate's name is incredibly "out there" (Destiny, Petruchio, etc.) and "WHAT KIND OF A NAME IS THAT!" Of course, then they meet Person B, who has that name.
> 
> I chose route B with Link as Person A and Ghirahim as Person B.
> 
> I have rewritten this, the original one is the second chapter if you'd like to see how I changed it~ 
> 
> I don't own the Legend of Zelda :3
> 
> Word Count: 2,168

‘Of course my soulmate’s name had to be incredibly uncommon.’ Link sighs as he thinks about how everyone on Skyloft is born with the knowledge of the name of their soulmate. Most of the time it works out fairly well and both of them have common enough names, but names that are distinct enough to easily make them able to find each other. However...Link’s soulmate’s name is Ghirahim. There is no one on Skyloft with that name, so he’s growing more and more frustrated as the days go by. It’s such an incredibly rare name that he’ll know instantly who his soulmate is...if he could find a person with that name. He’s become depressed as he knows the name of everyone on Skyloft, so he’ll have to wait to find out who exactly his soulmate is.

Instead of sitting there and depressing himself further, he decides to go flying on his crimson loftwing. He slowly gets to his feet and stretches before walking to the nearest of the many ledges on Skyloft. His eyes scan the sky below before he jumps, immediately whistling for his loftwing. Crimson flies over to him quickly and catches him, Link smiling at the feeling of the familiar feathers under his fingertips. The pair glides lazily through the sky, basking in the warm sun and simply enjoying being together.

A familiar voice suddenly calls out to him, “Link!” 

Link whips his head in the direction of the voice, and by doing so, takes his attention away from where his loftwing his going. This would usually be fine, except his loftwing was also distracted by the cry, so neither of them are looking where they’re going. 

A resounding smack echoes through the area as his loftwing runs into the side of one of the smaller floating islands surrounding Skyloft. As Link is still distracted, he falls off of his bird and down towards the cloud layer below. His loftwing squawks and frantically tries to catch the boy, but is too slow and the boy slips through the clouds towards the surface below.

At this time, Ghirahim is thinking about the same thing that Link, though, unlike the Hylian, he actually approves of the fact that his soulmate’s name is rare. He thinks that it makes them more equal since no one else shares their names. He just hopes that his soulmate isn’t as annoying as the rest of the Hylians on Skyloft, as he currently resides on the ground to be away from them. His soulmate does have to be one of them, as no one on the Surface is named Link, but if the person is to be his other half, then it’s likely that he’s not going to be nearly as irritating as the people he lives with. A sigh leaves his mouth as he thinks, ‘Oh well, I guess I’ll just have to wait until my soulmate figures out I’m not on the island with him…” 

Almost as if his prayers have been answered, a loud squawking sound echoes throughout the land. His head snaps up and he looks towards the source of the racket, spotting a small speck falling from the sky. A frustrated sigh leaves him and he snaps his fingers to slow the other’s fall, getting up and walking in the direction that the other will land.

Link, confused as to why he is now floating to the ground instead of free-falling, surveys the Surface below. A white and red figure catches his attention and he notices that the person is walking towards him. Is he the one who slowed his fall?

Ghirahim arrives at the area the boy is going to land, raising an eyebrow when he figures out how beautiful the boy is. He can already tell that he’s going to enjoy being in the other’s company and a strange hope fills him that this beautiful man is his soulmate. Link touches his feet to the ground, completely bewildered, his eyes locked to the demon in front of him. Similar thoughts to the ones Ghirahim is having filter through his mind and a light blush appears on his face.

“Why, hello there~” Ghirahim purrs softly at the blond in front of him, a smirk appearing at the sight of the blush already on the boy.

“H-hello… W-who are you?” Link questions curiously, “Why are you on the Surface and not on Skyloft?” He tilts his head, mind filled with confusion, as he never believed that there was a land beneath his own with its own inhabitants.

The ivory-haired man replies, “I’m Ghirahim~ The reason I live down here is I cannot stand most of the resident of that infernal island. They’re too chatty. But you seem much lovelier than they could ever be~” He winks cheekily at he boy.

Link stiffens, a million thoughts running through his mind, at the man’s words. ‘His name is Ghirahim! He’s my soulmate... Oh goddesses, what do I do?! I guess I just introduce myself and hope for the best…” 

Ghirahim watches as Link’s mind gets lost in thought, curious as to why the blush on the boy’s face is already going darker. He thinks, ‘What happened? Hmm, this is curious~’ He walks closer to the frozen blond, “What’s your name, handsome?” His voice purrs on the final word and he shoots the boy another wink.

“I-I’m...L-Link…” Link internally scowls before thinking, ‘Great! I stuttered. I’m going to look like an idiot.’ 

Ghirahim’s eyes widen, a slow smirk spreading across his face. “Hmm...That’s my soulmate’s name. You wouldn’t happen to have a soulmate named Ghirahim, would you?” His heart-rate goes through the roof at the thought that he’s finally found his soulmate, happiness flowing through him.

Link looks down shyly, his face a bright scarlet. “I do…” He mumbles, blushing even further (despite it not seeming possible) at the reminiscence of wedding vows. 

Ghirahim tilts his head, his demonic side giving him sharper hearing than most. He does know that the boy needs to say it louder to admit it to himself, however. “I didn’t quite catch that.” He states, raising an eyebrow at the boy.

Link sighs quietly, looking up into Ghirahim’s eyes shyly before looking away, one hand rubbing his arm nervously. “I...do have a soulmate named Ghirahim.” He repeats much louder, wondering why exactly he’s so nervous.

“Ah~ Just I thought. I’ve been waiting for you, sky child.” Ghirahim’s voice tickles his ears, so filled with happiness that it causes him to look back at the demon, meeting the man’s dark brown eyes. Ghirahim’s eyes are shining brightly with appreciation and happiness, making Link feel instantly relieved that he’s not going to be rejected by his soulmate.

“Me too, Ghira~” Link smiles, sapphire eyes sparkling softly. A mischievous glint appears in his eyes as he wonders how the other will like the nickname as he likes the one that the man gave him.

“Ghira? Hmm...I like it.” Ghirahim smiles softly at the relieved look in the vibrant blue eyes in front of him. He reaches a hand out and grabs one of the boy’s own, curious at the roughness of the other’s hands in his own smooth ones. He feels callouses in the same places that he’s had them form after sword fighting, “Do you wield a sword?” He asks, for once not trying to make it an innuendo.

Link tilts his head and nods, “Yeah...On Skyloft, I was training to be a knight, but I never really wanted to. However, I do enjoy fighting when I get a good enough opponent.” 

Ghirahim nods, “Well, then you and I should fight sometime, I’m quite good with a sword myself.” 

Link grins, nodding eagerly, immediately liking the idea. Ghirahim entwines his fingers with the boy’s and tucks slightly on the boy’s hand, heading towards his house where he lives in the forest. “Where are we going, Ghira?” 

“My house.” He snorts when Link looks at him surprised, “What? Did you really think that we’d be living in the clearing where you fell?” 

Link brings up his other arm and scratches his neck, looking at the man sheepishly. “Well, I hadn’t exactly thought about it…” Another snort leaves the demon lord, having expected that to be the boy’s answer.

“Ghira? What’s your favorite color?” Ghirahim smiles at the innocent question and tilts his head.

“I’ve always been a fan of the color green, the color that best symbolizes life. Why do you think I’d live in the forest, otherwise?” Link smiles, as he’s currently wearing a mock knight’s uniform in forest green as it’s a color that’s always looked good on him. “What’s yours, sky child?” 

“I’ve always loved dark brown, the color of dark chocolate. It’s just so warm and comforting, that color always makes me happy.” Link says shyly since that’s the other’s eye color.

A satisfied smile spreads on Ghirahim’s face, knowing the similarities between the color and his own eye color. “What’s your favorite food?” 

Link tilts his head at this, “Well, Skyloft doesn’t offer that much variety, but I’ve always loved fruits. One of my favorites is strawberries, especially if covered in chocolate. Mmm~” Link lets out a soft moan at the taste of the chocolate-covered delicacy.

Ghirahim stiffens slightly at the sound, keeping that in mind for the future. “I agree. That’s always been my favorite as well~” He says, purring his words softly. 

Link smiles, looking away from the demon lord before gasping softly when a large house begins to rise up in the distance, smoke lightly curling from the chimney. His eyes trail the entire house and he loves the way that it’s nestled into and a natural part of the forest, looking as if it’s always been here. There are vines covering the sides of the house and wildflowers all over the front lawn, everything adding to the picture, making it almost look like it’s from a fairytale. 

Ghirahim smiles at his reaction and opens the door for the boy, letting him explore the inside of his house. The first thing that Link sees when he enters the house is a lavish living area, decorated in various shades of purple, white, and red. There are plenty of plants adding even more green, proving that it is, indeed, Ghirahim’s favorite color. Ghirahim goes over and sits on a gray loveseat, chuckling to himself as he watches the excitement with which the other is exploring the room. 

Once Link looks at the entire room, he skips over to the seat, sitting down beside Ghirahim. He looks at the man shyly before leaning into him, smiling when an arm is wrapped around him, firmly pulling him into the demon. Ghirahim leans forward and gently presses a kiss into Link’s hair, smiling as he pulls away when he sees the awed look in the skychild’s eyes.

They both find themselves frozen as their eyes lock, both of them captivated by the vibrant eyes of the others. Ghirahim leans forward and Link finds himself doing the same. A dark blush spreads across Link’s face as he looks at the perfection of the other’s face getting steadily closer to his before their lips meet. 

Link’s eyes slip shut and his arms wrap around the demon’s neck, him melting into the other’s touch. Ghirahim massages his lips softly against the skychild’s, causing the boy to moan softly. A shiver wracks him at the sound and he finds that he wants to hear more of them, but not tonight. That would be moving too fast for the boy. Ghirahim reaches up and tugs the cap off of Link’s head and begins to comb his fingers through the Hylian’s hair, causing the boy to melt even further into him, mewling softly. 

They both find the kiss to be perfect, containing all the sweetness and love that they’ve ever craved from another being. It is way better than how every soulmate describes their first kiss as fireworks barely begin to describe the electricity connecting them. 

Soon, all too soon for both of them, they have to pull away to breathe, both of them panting softly. Their eyes remain locked before Ghirahim suddenly wraps the smaller male in his arms, burying his face into soft, blond locks. 

“That was amazing.” Link whispers, snuggling further into the demon lord’s embrace. 

Ghirahim smiles into the boy’s hair before he takes a deep breath, letting the delicious scent of the other male wash over him. “It was. I’m glad we found each other, skychild.” Ghirahim mumbles softly, a bit embarrassed at the confession.

“Me too, Ghira~ Me too.” Link returns, causing the demon’s smile to widen. 

They spend the remainder of the day talking and better getting to know each other, each becoming addicted to the other’s personality. They both know that they’re not the most conventional couple, but they’re happy to have found each other and happy to be slowly on the pathway to true, unconditional love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought of the changes that I've made or just of this story in general! :3


	2. Unique -Rewritten-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original story before I decided to re-write it. You can read it if you want, but it's not necessary as it's mainly the same story as the rewritten one.
> 
> Word Count: 1,045

_Of course my soulmate's name had to be incredibly uncommon._ You're probably wondering what's going on. I'm Link and I live in Skyloft. Here everyone is born knowing the name of their soulmate. Most of the time people have really common names and have to go through life figuring out which person with that name is their soulmate. My soulmate's name is Ghirahim. I mean, what kind of a name is that?! I know no one by that name. So therein lies the problem.

1) I live on a giant floating island in the sky so everyone knows each other. 

2) **Everybody knows each other's names!**

There is no one on the island named Ghirahim, so sucks for me I guess...

~Third Person POV~

Link decides to go flying on his scarlet loftwing. He jumps off the nearest ledge and whistles for his bird to catch him. Together the pair lazily glides through the air, basking in the warm sun and simply enjoying being in the other's company.

“LINK!” Someone on Skyloft calls out to the loftwing.

Link whips his head in the direction the voice came from, taking his attention away from the direction he is going.

His bird runs into a smaller floating island and Link, distracted as he is, falls off his bird down towards the cloud layer. His loftwing is frantically trying to catch Link again, but is too slow and Link falls through the clouds towards the Surface below.

~Ghirahim's POV~

Hello, I''m Ghirahim. I currently reside on the Surface beneath the clouds. Don't ask why I just like it more than the insufferable island filled with those chatty _Hylians_. However, I assume that my soulmate is one of them. No one on the Surface is named Link. It's also a slightly unique name that of which I approve. I mean there is no one with my name so I'll need an equally uncommonly named person to be my soulmate. Hopefully, my soulmate is not as irritating as the rest of the islanders. I couldn't stand it if my soulmate was in any way similar to them. Oh well, I guess I'll have to wait until my soulmate figures out I'm not on the island with him.

~Third Person POV~

Almost as if his prayers had been answered, Ghirahim hears a loud squawking sound. Looking towards the source of the racket, he sees a small speck falling from the sky. Sighing, Ghirahim snaps his fingers to slow Link's fall and starts walking in the direction of the falling Link. 

Link, confused as to why he is now floating to the ground instead of free-falling, surveys the Surface below. He spots a white and red figure walking in his direction.

Ghirahim arrives at the area that Link will land and watches as the bewildered Link touches his feet to the ground. “Why, hello there,” he purrs softly towards the blond in front of him.

“W-who are you?” Link questions curiously. “Why are you on the Surface and not on Skyloft?”

“I'm Ghirahim. I live down here because I cannot stand the residents of that infernal island. Too chatty.” he winks cheekily. Link stiffens, a million thoughts running through his mind.

~Link's POV~

His name is Ghirahim! He's my soulmate. Oh goddesses, what do I do?! I guess I just introduce myself and hope for the best.

~Third Person POV~

Ghirahim watches Link, curious as to why a blush is forming on the boy's face. He thinks, _“What happened? Hmm, this is curious.”_ He walks closer to the frozen boy and asks, “What is your name, handsome?” shooting Link another wink.

“I-I'm L-link.” _Great! I stuttered. I'm gonna look like an idiot._

“Hmm... That's my soulmate's name. You wouldn't happen to have a soulmate named Ghirahim, would you?” Ghirahim smirks happily knowing he just found his soulmate.

Link looks down, face a bright scarlet. “I do...” Link mumbles, blushing further (if you can believe it) at the reminiscence of wedding vows.

“I didn't quite catch that.” Ghirahim stated, smirking triumphantly at Link.

“I do have a soulmate named Ghirahim.” Link says louder.

“Ah. Just as I thought. I've been waiting for you, sky child.”

“Me too, Ghira.” Link smiles, blue eyes sparkling.

“Ghira? Hmm, I like it.” Ghirahim smiles at his nickname.

Ghirahim quickly grabs Link's hand and starts walking in the direction of his house. After a few minutes, Link asks, “Where are we going, Ghira?”

“My house. Did you think we'd be living in the clearing where you fell?”

“Well, I hadn't thought about it...” Link sheepishly replies. Ghirahim snorts, having expected that to be the answer. 

A large house rises in the distance, smoke gently curling from the chimney. Ghirahim walks over to open the door for Link, inviting him to go in first. The first thing Link sees is a lavish living area mostly decorated in shades of purple, white, and red. He is led over to a grey loveseat. Ghirahim gestures for Link to sit down before doing so himself. Link hesitates before leaning lightly against Ghirahim's side. Ghirahim firmly wraps his arm around Link's waist before gently pressing a kiss into Link's hair, smiling faintly.

Link blushes deeply, looking shyly into Ghirahim's onyx eyes. He finds himself frozen, captivated by those vibrant orbs. Ghirahim leans forward and Link finds himself doing the same. Link's eyes slip shut before their lips touch.

~Link's POV~

This is everything I expected it to be and more. Everybody talks about that first kiss between soulmates. Fireworks don't even begin to describe the electricity connecting us. I feel Ghirahim comb his fingers through my hair, adding to the sensations. After a moment, but too soon for my liking, we separate, panting softly. I find myself wrapped in his arms and his face in my hair.

“That was amazing.” I whisper, snuggling into his embrace.

I feel him nod and hear him take a deep breath. “I'm glad we found each other, sky child.” Ghirahim mumbles.

“Me too, Ghira~” I say back.

Now we're not the most conventional couple. But I know I've found the place my heart belongs. 

~Ghirahim's POV~

I don't know what the future may hold, but I'm glad I currently have my soulmate, my sky child, my Link.


End file.
